1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the following co-pending U.S. patent applications, all assigned to EATON CORPORATION, the assignee of this application:
Ser. No. 08/439,908 filed May 12, 1995 AUTOMATIC AND MANUAL SPLITTER SHIFTING CONTROL ASSEMBLY
Ser. No. 08/649,829 filed Apr. 30, 1996 SYNCHRONIZING AND GEAR ENGAGEMENT SENSING LOGIC FOR AUTOMATED MECHANICAL TRANSMISSION SYSTEM now issued to U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,790.
Ser. No. 08/649,830 filed Apr. 30, 1996 SEMI-AUTOMATIC SHIFT IMPLEMENTATION now issued to U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,771.
Ser. No. 08/666,164 filed Jun. 19, 1996 AUTOMATED TRANSMISSION SYSTEM CONTROL WITH ZERO ENGINE FLYWHEEL TORQUE DETERMINATION
Ser. No. 08/790,209 filed Feb. 5, 1997 TRANSITION TO DEGRADED MODE OF OPERATION now issued to U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,409
Ser. No. 08/790,210 filed Feb. 5, 1997 ENGAGEMENT OF GEAR RATIO CONFIRMATION
Ser. No. 08/795,615 filed Feb. 5, 1997 DISENGAGEMENT CONFIRMATION now issued to U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,159
Ser. No. 08/795,616 filed Feb. 5, 1997 ANTIHUNT LOGIC
Ser. No. 08/795,918 filed Feb. 5, 1997 AUTOMATED TRANSMISSION SYSTEM POWERDOWN
Ser. No. 08/796,001 filed Feb. 5, 1997 SENSING MANUAL SHIFT INTO AUTOMATED UPPER RATIOS now issued to U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,264
Ser. No. 08/796,006 filed Feb. 5, 1997 AUTOMODE-TO-NEUTRAL LOGIC now issued to U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,111
Ser. No. 08/865,512 filed May 30, 1997 (Continuation of Ser. No. 08/649,831 filed Apr. 30, 1996) SEMI-AUTOMATIC SHIFT IMPLEMENTATION WITH AUTOMATIC SPLITTER SHIFTING now issued to U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,639
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to manually lever-shifted mechanical transmission systems having automated features including one or more of automatically implemented splitter shifts, engine automation to achieve a substantially zero torque condition for shifting into neutral and/or to achieve substantially synchronous conditions for engaging a target gear ratio and/or automatic shifting in two or more of the sequentially related highest ratios.
In particular, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a manually lever-shifted splitter-type compound mechanical transmission system including an electronic control unit, an electronically controlled engine, and a splitter actuator responsive to command output signals from the control unit. In a preferred embodiment, the electronic control unit is effective to cause automatic shifting in the highest two ratios, to cause automatic implementation of manually requested splitter-only shifts, and to assist combined manual lever and splitter shifts.